Fascinante
by JawnBloggerHolmes
Summary: Para John Watson, todo en Sherlock Holmes era fascinante. Regalo y crédito para mi querida prima, Bellatrix Black, mi Jawn personal


Fascinante. Si John Watson tuviera un diccionario seguramente en la palabra fascinante habría una foto de su compañero de piso, el autonombreado Detective consultor, Sherlock Holmes.  
La única explicación existente para esto es poque, para John, todo en Sherlock era fascinante. Desde su personalidad arrogante y pedante hasta su capacidad intelectual. Aquella brillante e irritable mente que no dejaba de sorprenderlo, aunque este lo conociera a la perfección, Sherlock Holmes era una persona increíblemente fascinante.  
Su mente era como un enigma. Un laberinto que John quería explorar, pero la complejidad de Holmes era demasiada para la simple mente del Doctor.  
Aunque así era la realidad, John Watson quería navegar por aquella indescriptible mente que lo frustraba y lo maravillaba al mismo tiempo. Pero, cómo? Más allá de sus deseos, Sherlock jamás le permitiría tal osadía. Para Sherlock, su mente era uno de sus más preciados tesoros. Su mente y su violín, además de sus casos, eran toda su vida.  
Más de una vez, había oído decirle que "Si uno carece de intelecto, no tiene nada en la vida. Que lo demás era inservible. Hasta los sentimientos." Es por eso que para Sherlock todos eran unos idiotas sin absolutamente nada en sus monótonas vidas.  
Si, porque John Watson sabía que así pensaba Sherlock. Que todos, excepto el, eran unos estúpidos.  
No era que John estaba desacuerdo con Sherlock. Desde que vivía con el, podía tener aquel placer, que nadie más que el, podía experimentar. De ver al mundo con otros ojos. Con los ojos de Sherlock Holmes.  
Pasado el tiempo, John había intentado más de una vez de utilizar sus métodos, aunque siempre se saltaba lo más esencial. "Ves pero no observas, John." Le decía con frecuencia y, aún así, había algo en aquel intento de Watson en leer a las personas que hacía que Sherlock se sorprendiera. Quizás John quería engañarse con eso. Quizás era verdad. Aún no lo sabía pero eso lo estimulaba.

Qué otra cosa era la mente de Sherlock sino un anhelo? Algo inalcanzable. Eso pensaba mientras las teclas de su ordenador sonaban en el silencio del 221B de la calle Baker, interrumpiendo el sonido de los pasos de Sherlock.  
Aquel hombre inquieto, frustrado o, en otras palabras, aburrido, que caminaba de un lado a otro, exasperante. Pasaba días sin dormir o comer y, aun así, lucía bien en su batin escarlata y sus rizos azabaches desordenados sobre su cabeza.  
"Necesito... algo. Ahora!" Musitaba, hablando consigo mismo.  
John prolongó un suspiro y volteó, apoyando su brazo en el respaldar de la silla de madera para contemplar a Sherlock.  
"Daría los últimos alientos que me quedan de vida por entrar en tu mente. " Admitió, bajando la mirada ante la mirada incrédula de su compañero de piso.  
Sherlock se detuvo rápidamente, mirando a John, espectante, como si quisiera descifrar qué era lo que pensaba en ese momento.  
-Absurdo. Es una petición completamente aburrida, John.- Bufo, rodando sus ojos.  
-No lo es para mi.- Exclamo, titubeando en que decir. -En realidad, me fascina la forma en que piensas, Sherlock.-

Sherlock suspiro. Qué pretendía John a ver dentro de su cabeza? De su templo. De su palacio mental.

-Puede ser una verdadera morbosidad.  
-De todas formas... sería un gran placer para mi poder entrar a tu mente... no importa que es lo que pueda contener.  
Sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero rubor. Aún desconocía la causa de que escupiera todo lo que pensaba y penso en algún momento.  
Las palabras del detective consultor fueron, como el esperaba, un balde de agua fría. Aquellas palabras aun retumbaban en su mente. "Debería sentirme halagado, lo se, pero sabes bien que mi palacio mental es algo sagrado, John. Nadie más que yo puede entrar allí."  
El lo sabía. Sabía que era mucho pedir navegar por aquella brillante cabeza. Aunque el lo supiera, no quería darse por vencido.  
-Lo se... Pero pero de todas formas no niego lo que pienso.

El silencio volvió a invadir el piso por un largo minuto.

-Podría enseñarte parte de mi mente, John. Una parte muy apreciada por mi.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sintiendo su cuerpo muy debil como para reprimir la sonrisa que nacía en su boca.  
Se levantó rápidamente al mismo tiempo que Sherlock acortaba la distancia que existía entre ellos.  
-Hazlo... Realmente te lo agradecería..

Su cuerpo rozo ligeramente el de John en el momento que se inclinó a tomar su violín. John observaba como sus dedos, finos y palidos de musico producieron un recorrido desde el boton de su violín, tomandose su tiempo al pasar por la escotadura derecha de madera caoba hasta el mango más claro, cogiendolo con firmeza y precisión. Su menton poco rústico pero bastante delgado que encajaba a la perfección en su rostro, dándole un aspecto de busco griego, se apoyó en la mentonera al mismo tiempo que tomaba el arco y lo deslizaba por las cuerdas en una cruel y amarga melodía que se afinaba y se volvía un suave sonido embriagador.  
Tomó un suave suspiro al finalizar, acercándose a John,  
ofreciendole su violín. "Cogelo." Dio como orden.

John estaba absorto,escuchando a Sherlock tocar el violín solo durante un instante, deleitándose con su música, cerró los ojos pero enseguida se percató de que era mejor mantenerlos abiertos.. Ver a Sherlock tocar era mejor espectáculo que cualquiera que su imaginación podría darle. Cuando el detective consultor dejó de tocar, John se quedó mirándolo y aun sin reaccionar cuando le ordenó que tomara su instrumento. John arqueó una ceja.. Nunca le había pedido que siquiera le alcanzara el violín.  
Lo tomó con todo el cuidado que pudo, mirando el instrumento casi con miedo. -Sherlock?- Dijo, intrigado y nervioso. Realmente el quería enseñarle a tocar el violín?

Sherlock resoplo con cansancio. Se acercó mucho más a John y Con cuidado, casi como si fuera con miedo, acomodó las manos del doctor en su violín, espectante a cada movimiento. Con suma cautela.  
El primer intento de Watson había sido terrible y Sherlock no se había esforzado en ocultar su frustracion, sino que se habia colocado detrás del blogger, acomodando ambas manos donde John tenía las suyas.  
Su menton había descansado sobre su hombro y su mano derecha, aquella la que estaba sobre el arco comenzó a moverse, guiando a John Watson, sintiendo la vibración de las cuerdas en la punta de sus dedos.

John estaba frustrado. Sherlock hacía pensar que tocar el violín era algo realmente fácil, pero no fue así. Era realmente tan malo? Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y eso no mejoró al sentir a Sherlock detras de el. Sus manos sobre las suyas, sus brazos rozando su cuerpo, casi  
envolviéndole con sus brazos y guiando al Doctor, que estaba todavía mas nervioso que antes, pero el detective le daba seguridad.  
Empezaron a tocar una melodía suave, se notaba en la música que no le era fácil a Sherlock tocar el violín de esa forma, menos aún siendo John una persona tan torpe, pero aún así la música sostenía esa suavidad al igual que las manos firmes de Sherlock guiándolo.

Aquel delicado sonido que, de vez en cuando, desafinaba, duro promediado unos minutos hasta que las manos de Watson se relajaron, dejando ser dominadas por las del detective consultor.  
Aquel cabello, ligeramente alborotado de un color ambarino, que convinaban a la perfección con sus ojos aguamarina, cosquilleaban en su mejilla, obligandole a morder su labio inferior, tratando de mantener el control. La postura.  
La primera mano que cayó fue la izquiera, la que sostenía el mango, seguida luego de escasos segundos por la derecha, dejando a John con el control del violín, descansando su cabeza contra la del blogger, aspirando profundamente aquel embriagador aroma. Un aroma característico que solo John poseía. Como el dulce aroma que las hebras de un te despedian al contacto con el agua.  
Sus ojos claro y oscuros como el cielo que cubría a Londres, se cerraron, dejándose llevar por el sonido. Un sonido que mejoraba a cada instante. Como un don natural que lo había sido explorado.

John estaba totalmente concentrado en no dejar que su mano hiciese otro movimiento que no fuera de Sherlock. Tranquilo, el sonido que ambos estaban causando, su música hacía que a John le diera escalofríos.  
Todo era perfecto, pero parecía creer que Sherlock quería que su compañero aprendiese a tocar solo, sabiendo que eso era imposibleSintió como Sherlock le soltó de una de sus manos. John intentó recordar desesperadamente que era lo que estaba haciendo para poder continuar tocando sin ayuda del detective consultor. Miró para ambos lados como si quisiera encontrar a Sherlock, o a alguien que pudiese ayudarlo, pero no movió su cuerpo en ningún momento.  
Fue entonces cuando el detective retiró su otra mano y John continuó tocando, lo mejor que podía. Cada vez que desafinaba una nota tenía miedo de que Sherlock se decepcione de el.  
Tocó durante unos minutos la misma nota, no podía cambiar nada de eso ya que no sabía como hacerlo, no podría jamás tocar una melodía mejor. No quería arriesgarse a cambiar nada.  
Su corazón latía como nunca antes lo había hecho y no solo por el agradable placer de haber podido generar un sonido, aunque fuese mínimo en aquel instrumento, sino también por la cercanía que había tenido con su compañero, la confianza que había depositado uno en el otro.

John sintió a Sherlock respirar cerca suyo, no pudo contenerse más. Dejó de tocar el violín para dar media vuelta, quedando enfrentado con su compañero de piso. Sus ojos se enfrentaron. Impactantes y ardientes. Brillantes e intensos.  
John no recordaba en qué momento se aproximo peligrosamente a Sherlock y lo beso en los labios. Presionando con fuerza sus labios contra los ajenos.

La mirada de Sherlock era de completa sorpresa. Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa. Dudo, pero sus brazos rodearon a John sobre la cadera, más bajo que él.  
Un sonido sordo del violín al chocar contra la alfombra, por primera vez, interrumpió el silencio que se produjo allí, en aquella habitación.  
Los finos labios del detective consultor eran atrapados por los de su compañero de piso, en un beso dominante, dejandose consumir por la situación.  
Besos humedos, pero agradables. Sensaciones unicas, de las cuales, Sherlock era ajeno, inexperto pero, aún así, se dejaba llevar por las acciones de Watson.  
Cuantas veces habian apostado todo Scotland Yard a que esta situacion habia pasado anteriormente, pero aquello era simple ignoracia. Suposiciones erroneas que terminaron siendo una certera premonicion.  
El cuerpo de Watson fue presa de un abrazo dominante, que lo pegó más cerca de Holmes, quien separaba sus labios con ayuda de su lengua, atreviendose a explorar más allá de lo visible.

Su cuerpo entero se perdía en cada segundo de ese beso. Todo era perfecto, como si la música aún siguiese sonando en sus oídos... pero el silencio era su única música, el silencio y el sonido de la respiración de ambos, ya algo agitada deleitaba sus oídos, tanto que ni se percató cuando el violín cayó de sus manos.  
El beso se hacía más y más intenso. Las manos  
del blogger rodearon el cuello de Sherlock con delicadeza, profundizando el beso, dejando que Su lengua jugara con la del detective consultor, luchando una contra la otra con suma desesperación en un acalorado beso.

Sus manos se volvian agiles, corriendo por la espalda de John, inclinando su cabeza, permitiendose a si mismo una mejor postura. Una postura que duró poco más de lo que él hubiera deseado, aunque Sherlock hubiera sido el causante de romper el beso.  
Sus ojos buscaron los ajenos, brillantes, con las pupilas dilatadas y con un resplandor que ni el mismo Sherlock Holmes podria describir.  
-Una parte de mi mente se fomenta en el arte musical. Una parte importante de mi mente, mi querido Watson.- Musito, atonito, con una ligera sonrisa.

El cuerpo del doctor estaba completamente estremecido. Las mejillas le ardían, le costaba mirar a los ojos a Sherlock después de lo que había echo, se  
sentía algo culpable. Pero de todas formas, lo miró a los  
ojos, y se sorprendió al ver que los ajenos también lo miraban. Lo escuchó hablar, el cuerpo de John aun temblaba y su respiración se volvía agitada, pero no tanto como para ser escuchada.  
Con un suspiro, en el que soltó todo su aire, acompañado por una insolente sonrisa, consiguió susurrar su respuesta. -Fascinante.-


End file.
